


Click

by Twilightdusk



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilightdusk/pseuds/Twilightdusk
Summary: On what should have been an ordinary day, Monika comes to a disturbing epiphany.





	Click

Click.  
  
Click.  
  
Click.  
  
"That strange sensation again..." Monika sighs as she mutters to herself, the rest of her class chatting idly as usual as they file out for the day, towards home or towards their own club rooms. Clubs...right. She sighs again as she stands up and composes herself, smiling to noone. She's the president of the Literature Club now, she can't let some nervous tic distract her from that, so she gathers her things and walks to the club room of her own.  
  
Click.  
  
Click.  
  
Click.  
  
Monika sighs again as she sits waiting in the club room. When had this strange sensation started anyway? It must have been this morning, which didn't seem that long ago really. Maybe it was the anticipation of her new club, but classes just went by in a blur today. As she was walking to school she first felt it, like something tapping at her heart. Like there's a moment where the world just stops for a fraction of a moment before resuming again. She shakes her head. She must have not gotten enough sleep, or she was stressed about making sure club went well or something. That's all it is. She glances around the room, Natsuki was tapping her foot impatiently while staring at the door, while Yuri was burried in one of her books.  
  
Click.  
  
Click.  
  
That sensation again, and then the club room door opened, Monika already shifting to a smile to greet the most cheerful of her club members. She opened her eyes and almost began to speak when she did first. "Everyone! The new member is here~!" Then someone else walked in the room behind her.  
  
Someone...something?  
  
"I told you, don't call me a 'new member-'" Eh? I glance around the room.  
  
Monika blinks. What? She didn't look around the room at all. Where did those words come from. And more importantly...what did Sayori bring into the club? Yuri and Natsuki were starting to talk to...him, but looking at them was like staring into a void of some sort, like there was a hole where his face should be. And beyond it...something moves, pressing down on a button of some sort.  
  
Click.  
  
"Ah, Player! What a nice surprise!" "Welcome to the club!"  
  
What? Why did she say that? And what's with that name? Did she know this...person from something? All words escape me in this situation. Her eyes are locked into that void, trying to understand what she's seeing beyond it. Wondering why the others...why even she isn't panicking at its presense. And coming to realize that the strange sensation she's been feeling is happening every time it presses that button, like it's in control of it. No, it's not just the sensation. She realizes after a few minutes that nothing's been moving, it's...eyes? are moving, scanning over the three of them, herself, Natsuki, and Yuri. But the two of them are just...standing there, like they're frozen in time...  
  
Click.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Natsuki speaks. Monika watchs her intently, but her lips aren't moving. Everything is frozen again after that moment.  
  
Click. Click. Click.  
  
Monika keeps watching. She can see that they're talking to him, but she doesn't see their lips move at-  
  
Wait..."See" them talking to him?  
  
She rubs her eyes for a moment and then keeps them closed, not hearing any voices, the only thing she can hear is a strange, cheerful tune in the air, is something playing over the PA system for some reason? She opens her eyes nervously.  
  
Sayori  
"And it sounds like you already know Monika, is that right?"  
  
The words were just...hanging in the air, between Sayori and...Player. She steps forward without really thinking.  
  
Monika  
"That's right." "It's great to see you again, Player."  
  
She could hardly believe her eyes. Between the two of them, the words were just...materializing in the air, somehow immediately understood even though, looking closely, it's like they're being written backwards for some reason?  
  
Click.  
  
Monka feels her body twitch as she leans to the side a bit. Monika smiles sweetly. We do know each other--well, we rarely talked, but we were in the same class last year.  
  
Monika is pretty sure she'd remember something like that being in her class. After all, everyone in her class is...her class is...  
  
Monika's blood runs cold as she suddenly realizes she can't remember anyone from her class. Her class this morning even, let alone further back. No, it's more than that. She can't just remember the people, she can't remember the teacher, or the material, or even what the classroom looked like, just...nothing until she reached the club room, like nothing else was important.  
  
Monika takes a few breaths to compose herself, feeling like her body and words are running on autopilot as the others bustle around. Natsuki had brought cupcakes since Sayori said she'd be bringing a new club member. Then the conversation drifted off in various directions. According to the words she was even giving some kind of speach about why she was heading the Literature club, but despite that her mind was elsewhere, trying to comprehend everything she was suddenly feeling. She tried to speak up a few times, but no sound escaped her lips, and no words appeared in front of her, not when he was looking at the others...  
  
Then the conversation shifted again, to writing, and sharing writing, and that gave Monika an idea. Something strange was happening for sure, her speach, her actions, all of it seemed to be going automatically. But if she could just sit down to write something...  
  
There was a quiet moment, and he didn't seem to be looking at anyone. Now was her chance.  
  
Monika  
"Okay!" "I have an idea, everyone~"  
  
For the first time since he entered the room, she felt in control of what she was saying. The others reacted with confusion, but she had to continue.  
  
"Let's all go home and write a poem of our own!" "Then, next time we meet, we'll all share them with each other."  
  
More words flowed out after that, it felt like she and everyone were running on auto with those clicks again. But it was enough, whether it was really her idea or not, everyone was going along with it. After confirming that Player was going to go along with it, we all split off back home. Once he was out of sight, the world started to feel...empty. Passing by other students on the way home, they just seemed lifeless. Even her house seemed dull, meaningless, she just walked straight up to her room, only one thing mattering. She took out a notebook and began to write, first on one page, then another, and another, making sure each poem wasn't visible while the others were. From their discussion they were supposed to write just one poem, but she had to...make sure of something.  
  
For Sayori, she wrote a poem about her bubbly spirit and cheerful personality, using lots of sing-songy words she knew she'd like.  
  
For Natsuki, she wrote a poem about pink kittens and fluffy clouds, maybe it was a bit unfair but Natsuki was the type to like simple stuff like that, if she was sure.  
  
Yuri was more difficult, she's always so reserved and reading complicated books...but then, maybe that means she'd call her out if she just wrote something with lots of big words that didn't really mean anything? It was worth a try.  
  
And then for Player...she was supposed to have known him, but she didn't know anything. She was terrified, and yet, being around him was like some new truth was being exposed, something she needed to know. And this poem...somehow she knew this was the most important one, one she should put effort into...  
  
"Hole in wall..."


End file.
